


See You Again

by j_majka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, Future, Future Fic, Other, Speed Dating, lukagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_majka/pseuds/j_majka
Summary: After a little encouragement, Kagami decides to go to speed dating. There she meets someone who piques her interest, but her blunt nature may have ruined everything.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Lukagami - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cute Lukagami fic that I thought of. I hope you enjoy it.

Kagami Tsurugi is many things. Kind, confident, strong, but not very friendly.

Over the years, Marinette had been helping her to be friendlier with other people. However, it hasn’t been very effective since she still only has Marinette and Adrien as close friends. 

After almost 5 years of trying to make new friends, Kagami resigned herself to the fact that she was destined to only have two close friends. This left a sour feeling in her mouth, especially after Marinette and Adrien started dating the year before. 

She was very happy for them, but that meant they spent more time together instead of with her. Ultimately, this led to Kagami spending a lot of quality time with herself. Sometimes she would try to hang out with Chloe, but they were so different that they didn’t know what to do. 

Recently, the blonde had gotten upset at Kagami’s lack of friends and insisted she go speed dating. Had Kagami known what that entailed, she would’ve declined the minute Chloe suggested it. 

Unfortunately, she didn’t, which is how she ended up in her current situation. The company that was running the speed dating event was called _Fast Matches_. They had rented out the dining room of a nice restaurant, and there were about 10 other pairs chatting away. Most of them seemed to be having a good time, but there were others she could tell the conversation was a little forced. 

The guy sitting in front of Kagami looked to be around Kagami’s age, but based on his nervous glances around the room, she could tell that he was just as uncomfortable as she was. Or maybe he was scared of her. Either way, Kagami did not care.

Instead of attempting conversation, Kagami just took? a sip of her water. She was so bored, and she had only had 2 partners. Part of Kagami’s boredom was likely because she wasn’t trying to get to know any of the people she had been paired up with. 

A bell dinged from somewhere signaling that the guys should switch partners. Kagami sighed as the guy in front of her scrambled away to another partner. “How much longer will this take?” Kagami mutters, not expecting a response. 

“Well, I think you can leave whenever,” a voice responds. The man the voice belongs to sits down across from her. Kagami examines him. He has medium length black hair with electric blue tips. The guy is wearing a teal blue shirt. On the shirt, there is the outline of a cat’s face in white with a blue horn in the middle of its forehead. Under the cat’s head, there are the words Kitty Section. He has two piercings on his ear and a piercing nose. On his shoulder is a guitar case covered in stickers.

Basically, a guy Kagami would never go for. Nevermind the fact that her mother would never let her date him. Thus Kagami leans back, her opinion of him already set. 

“Hi, I’m Luka. What’s your name?” Luka raises his hand out for her to shake. Kagami looks at his outstretched hand and pointedly ignores it. He rescinds his hand and brings it back to his side. 

“Ah, I get it. You’re not really into the whole speed dating thing.” Luka observes Kagami for another second. “I don’t like it either. My sister kinda forced me to go. She said that it was for my own good, but I think she just wanted the apartment for her and her girlfriend today.”

Kagami stays silent, trying to figure out a way to murder Chloe without it looking like murder. Luka sighs.

“Well, if you’re gonna be like that then I can go. As I said, you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.” Luka grabs his guitar and walks towards the door of the restaurant. Kagami looks around at the other people chatting away. She sighs and decides to leave too. Taking out her phone to call her driver, Kagami follows the path the Luka walked towards. 

As she walks outside, Luka is standing there by the sidewalk. “Oh, you’re following me now? I’m flattered.” Kagami doesn’t acknowledge him, taken aback by his change in character. 

Luka lets out a breath, looking up at the sky. “It was nice to meet you, Madame Quiet. I hope you have a great day.”

“Kagami,” she says, surprising herself. 

“What?” Luka asks, surprised, turning back to Kagami. 

“My name is Kagami. Never call me anything other than that.”

Luka smirks, amused that he got under Kagami’s near-impenetrable facade. “Well, Kagami, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Kagami reaches back to shake his hand. “Likewise.”

\--

“So, how was speed dating?” Marinette asks Kagami, taking a sip of her coffee. 

“Bad, remind me to never listen to Chloe,” Kagami replies. She looks down at the mimosa in front of her. “Why did you not tell me that speed dating required actually talking to other people?”

Marinette quirks up her eyebrows in amusement. “You were very determined to go, so I just assumed you knew.”

She and Marinette went to their favorite cafe, Sunshine’s Cafe, for brunch the next morning. Most times Kagami wouldn’t get an alcoholic drink, but after the rough time at speed dating, she thought she deserved a bit of it. 

Marinette leans over to get a good look at Kagami’s face. “What even convinced you to go along with it? I doubt Chloe was that convincing.”

Kagami flushes. “Uh well…” she trails off, not meeting Marinette’s eyes. 

“Adrien told you to go didn’t he?” Marinette deadpans. 

“Yes, but he merely encouraged me to do it. I was the one who actually chose to go.”

Marinette sighs, picking up the menu and scanning over it. “I see. Well, how was the rest of your day?”

Kagami sighs, remembering the rest of her day after speed dating. She had gone to the gym after parting with Luka to blow off some steam, only to have gotten into a fight with one of the other gym-goers. She had won obviously, but it led to her membership getting suspended.

“Nothing good.”

Marinette pauses and looks up from the menu in front of her. “You just don’t have bad days for no reason. Do you want to talk about it?”

Thankfully, before Kagami could respond, their waiter arrived to take their orders. Kagami quickly focused her attention on the menu as opposed to Marinette’s questioning gaze. Kagami would never admit to Marinette that Luka was in her head for most of the day and that’s what caused her agitation. The man had left a strong impression on Kagami, and she couldn’t figure out why. 

Kagami is grateful when Marinette drops her previous curiosity and mentions a new project she’s working on for some band. Kagami doesn’t pay much attention to all the details, but still asks questions about the project.

\--

A loud ‘cling’ sounds around the room as the two sabers clash in Adrien’s home gym. 

“I heard from Marinette that speed dating didn’t go very well,” Adrien comments, stepping away from Kagami. 

“It did not,” Kagami replies, not letting the blonde distract her as she goes in for another attack.

“That’s a shame, I would’ve thought you’d find at least one person interesting.” Adrien blocks her. However, he doesn’t expect her to recover as quickly. Therefore when her saber touches him on his side, he is shocked. A red light flashes from the side of the room, signaling that Kagami has won the round. 

Kagami takes off her helmet and gives Adrien a look. “I would hope that you’re saying that because you genuinely think that, not because of anything Marinette has said.”

Adrien smirks a little. “What could Marinette have possibly said to make me think you met someone?”

Kagami quickly realizes that she’d backed herself into a corner with Adrien. “Nothing of importance happened.”

“Kagami, anything concerning your heart is important.” Adrien gives her an understanding smile. “Whatever it is, I promise it is not a sign of weakness or anything.”

Kagami moves to take a seat at one of the benches on the side of the mat. Adrien follows suit and patiently waits for Kagami to say anything. 

“I did meet someone. He was different. He’s unlike any guy that I’ve ever been interested in.”

“OMG! Kagami that’s amazing! Ooh! What’s his name? Are you guys going to try to go on a date? You gotta tell me everything!” Adrien is practically gushing with excitement.

“His name is Luka, but before I could get any other information from him we both left. All I know is that he plays guitar and he was wearing a shirt with the name Kitty Section.” As Kagami describes Luka, Adrien has a strange look on his face. “Besides it doesn’t matter because I made a terrible first impression, and my mother would never approve of someone like him.”

“What if I tracked down this Luka guy so you could actually see if you two might work out? I mean, Marinette and I got off on the wrong foot, but we ended up together. Who’s to say you and Luka won’t end up together?”

“Okay, Adrien. But I doubt you’ll find him. The people in charge of the speed dating are really strict about sharing information. It’ll be hard to find him.” Kagami tells him, rolling her eyes at his childish enthusiasm.

Adrien just waves her off with a mischievous grin on his face. “Trust me, I can find him.”

\--

“How is my lady doing this fine evening?” Adrien says, entering Marinette’s sewing room.

The two of them had just moved into an apartment the year before, and one of the three rooms was dedicated to Marinette’s sewing for commissions and personal projects. 

“I’m doing just fine, kitty.” Marinette smiles, looking up from the fabrics she was cutting. She turns around and gives Adrien a quick peck on the lips. “Is dinner ready?” Marinette glances at the clock. 

“Not yet, but I wanted to ask you something,” Adrien says. 

“Sure, what is it?” Marinette asks, leaning against her cutting table. 

“Do you still talk to Luka? From Kitty Section?” Adrien wraps his arms around Marinette’s waist. 

“Yeah, I’m doing a commission for him right now.” Marinette leans into her boyfriend’s arms.

“Purrfect! Do you think you could help me set up a date between him and Kagami?” Adrien looks at Marinette with kitten eyes.

“Why would you want to set them up? I don’t even think they know each other.” Marinette gives him a knowing look. “You know you can’t just play matchmaker for Kagami just because speed dating didn’t go well.” 

“They do know each other! They met at speed dating the other day. From what it sounds like, he made Kagami pretty flustered.” Adrien smirks. “I think there might be something there.”

Surprise flashes across Marinette’s face. “Luka made Kagami flustered?” she asks, unsure about Adrien’s last statement. 

“Yup! Kagami wants a second chance to meet with him, and she has given me permission to go look for her mysterious Luka.” Adrien explains. 

Marinette hums. “I never would’ve guessed that Kagami would be interested in Luka, but if it’s what she wants who am I to deny her this?” 

“YES!!” Adrien exclaims in excitement. He pumps up his hands, gives Marinette a chaste kiss on the cheek, and runs out of the room excitedly.

“Where are you going?” Marinette asks, laughing at her boyfriend’s antics. 

“I’m getting my laptop so you can see what I’m thinking of planning!” Adrien yells from what Marinette assumes is their bedroom. Rolling her eyes, Marinette follows him. 

\--

The sound of music surrounds Kagami as she walks around Marinette and Adrien’s apartment. The couple was having a party in celebration of Marinette successfully getting a location for her boutique. It had been something she had been working towards ever since she finished her design school. 

Kagami was happy for the bluenette, but she was uncomfortable in the crowd of people she didn’t know. When she agreed to come to the party, Kagami forgot that unlike her, Marinette has a lot of friends.

Chloe had already come and gone, wishing Marinette the best of luck.Thus there was no one for her to talk to. 

Kagami found a corner where not a lot of people were and was just biding her time until it was appropriate for her to leave. Thankfully, most people ignored her near the wall and instead focused on Marinette.

She had been standing in the corner for about 10 minutes when Adrien walks over to her.

“What do you think of the party?” Adrien questions once he’s in earshot of Kagami.

“I find it very dull,” Kagami replies, looking around at the people there.

“I’m sure it would be less dull if you just mingled a bit,” Adrien comments. Kagami shoots him a death glare. 

Adrien raises his hands in surrender. “It was just a suggestion.”

A doorbell chime sounds throughout the apartment. Adrien gives Marinette a knowing look, which she rolls her eyes at. Kagami watches as Marinette ends her conversation with a former classmate and goes to open the door. 

Kagami gasps as she sees Luka on the opposite side of the door. He looks different from when Kagami first saw him. He is wearing a light blue button-up shirt and dark wash jeans. His guitar case is nowhere to be found. All in all, he looks very attractive.

“I told you I’d find him,” Adrien says with a smug expression. Kagami almost punches him in the gut for his smugness. 

“I see that,” Kagami responds nonchalantly. 

“You know, I wanted to set you guys up on a blind date, but Marinette talked me down from that.”

Kagami silently thanks Marinette as Luka approaches her and Adrien in the corner. Kagami suspects he hasn’t noticed her yet since Adrien is mostly blocking her smaller frame. 

“Adrien, it’s been too long,” Luka greets with a wide smile on his lips. The two men give each other a hug.

“It really has. Luka, I would like you to meet my friend Kagami.” Adrien turns so that Luka is able to see Kagami. A look of recognition appears on Luka’s face and immediately he looks flustered. 

“Uh, we’ve met before,” Luka informs Adrien, who is feigning ignorance.

“Oh, really, where?” Adrien asks with the most innocent look on his face. 

“Adrien,” Kagami says firmly. 

“Okay, okay,” Adrien raises his hands in surrender. “I’ll leave you two alone.”

Adrien walks over to Marinette, giving her a peck on the cheek and a thumbs up. 

Kagami turns to face Luka. “I apologize for my rude behavior the other day. It was not very friendly, and I would like to try again.”

Luka blinks, having not expected the apology. 

“I should have at least given you a chance instead of just ignoring you,” Kagami further explains, misinterpreting his silence. 

“That’s all good. I wasn’t exactly the friendliest person either,” Luka replies. 

After a moment of awkward silence, Luka coughs. “So you wanted to start over?”

“Yes, I would like that very much.” Kagami smiles what she hopes is a friendly smile. Luka smiles back.

“Hello, my name is Luka. What’s yours?” Luka holds out his hand towards Kagami. 

“Kagami.” She reaches out and shakes his hand. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kagami. I hope we can become great friends.”

“Me too.”


End file.
